


Breathe It In

by deaddollDahl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek and Stiles knew each other in the past, F/M, M/M, Mates, Pixie and Fae Magic, Witches, fae, pixie!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddollDahl/pseuds/deaddollDahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's a... faery? This... This explains so much."</p>
<p>When Derek is dealt a fatal blow on the battlefield, Stiles gives up his human soul without question to save him and wakes up as... Well... He's pretty sure he wakes up crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Stiles a Gaelic name because that's where most of the lore I found for pixies comes from and also because it's very hard to pronounce for those unfamiliar with it. Just for those who don't know Eoghan is pronounced like 'Owen'. The Stilinski's accept the nickname of Stiles for their son because in the lore I've found a pixie's true name is sacred and only shared with a few trusted souls.
> 
> I really messed with the timeline of events and ages for this little fic. Sorry if it's confusing. Little details have also been disregarded or changed. As well as a good chunk of season 2 episode 12. No Alpha pack arc in this story.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Goodnight Moon" by Go Radio.
> 
> Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Stiles a Gaelic name because that's where most of the lore I found for pixies comes from and also because it's very hard to pronounce for those unfamiliar with it. Just for those who don't know Eoghan is pronounced like 'Owen'. The Stilinski's accept the nickname of Stiles for their son because in the lore I've found a pixie's true name is sacred and only shared with a few trusted souls.
> 
> I really messed with the timeline of events and ages for this little fic. Sorry if it's confusing. Little details have also been disregarded or changed. As well as a good chunk of season 2 episode 12. No Alpha pack arc in this story.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Goodnight Moon" by Go Radio.

  
Prologue

Derek Hale knows that Sara Stilinski is not like the other humans in Beacon Hills. Derek, at four years old, can hear it in her too fast heartbeat, a hum that's as soft as a breeze. He can smell it in her lack of a scent, smelling too much of the woods and nothing like the humans in Beacon Hills. He can even feel it in the way her presence makes his wolf giddy just by being near. . Even if he couldn't, he would know that she is different. The pack treats her differently, pleased by her presence and his wolf sighs with contentment when she's near. He _knows_ she's not human at all. Derek knows all of this, but he couldn't care less.

All of the wolves adore Sara Stilinski, but none so much as Derek.

The littlest Hale is constantly mere feet behind her, entranced as she dances through the woods in her wispy gown, eyes lighting up when she laughes, never noticing how the trees seemed to sigh in response or how the plants appeared to glow a little brighter. The little wolf only had eyes for the slender brunette and the large bump that looked so odd on her petite body.

That bump is the reason he can't leave her side. It has a scent that the woman had never had before and, unlike the woman's too fast murmur, has a strong human heartbeat. The scent intoxicated Derek and he can't understand why. Every moment Mrs. Sara is near, he longs to touch the bump and, to his joy, she allows it often. Every time his chubby little fingers finally land on the bump, he is compelled to lay his head against it and listen to its soft little human heartbeat. Strange and soothing. He feels the desire to protect it. "Do you like him that much, Dear Derek?" Sara asks him as she lounges against a tree, the little Hale plastered to her baby bump.

The four-year-old scrunches his nose and draws his head back. "Him?"

She laughs. "Yes. Him."

"Why's he in there? Doesn't he want to play?" He nuzzles the bump lovingly.

"He's not ready just yet." Her pale hand caresses her belly in the one spot the tiny child can't quite cover with his body. "When he is, will you be his big friend?"

He presses his face against her, relishing in the tiny kicks that are bumping his forehead. "Oh yes. I'll be his best friend an I'll love him forever." He inhales deeply and sighes. "Forever."

Sara looks up and catches the eyes of Derek's parents watching from a couple of yards away. Their eyes are glowing, gold and red, their wolves pleased to the core. Their son's mate found so early... and he was destined to a creature so blessed... Marie, Derek's mother, lets tears of joy fall from her eyes, her husband pulling her into a hug. Sara smiles and tips her head towards them, just as pleased as they are..

#

Derek snaps at his sister, trying his hardest to glare her away. Laura just laughs at his attempts and just continues to bother her little brother. It's been a week since Mrs. Sara has been by and the four-year-old isn't in the mood to deal with anything. After the first few days he'd just been a bit gumpy, a little agitated. By the time the fifth day rolled around, a sour mood hung around him like a dark cloud and he refused to do anything but sit on the porch, staring at the driveway. It was the seventh day now and Derek's mood is foul. Laura wasn't helping matters at all. Provoking her brother until he snaps his teeth at her, eyes glowing a bright blue, a little growl that he wishes was a bit scarier ripping through his throat. Laura finds great fun in pushing him until he loses control and comes after her with his claws and fangs out. "Laura Hale! Leave your brother alone! I won't tell you again!" Her mother shouts from the window, making Derek smile and Laura pout.

Then he hears it. The familiar sound of the Jeep's wheels crunching down the long driveway. The sound of gravel crunching from the end of the driveway has every wolf in the pack out on the porch. Three heartbeats mamaking their way to the wolves ears, one strong and steady, one far too fast and one soft and strong.

Marie held fast to her son's hand, though he pulled with all his might, her breath caught and heart pounding. John Stilinski waves, taking in the congregation on the porch, as the Jeep pulls around the last bend and comes to a gentle stop. Sara beams at the wolves that inhabit her forest, sensing their excitement. Derek finally slips from his mothers grasp and runs to meet them.

He stops short when Sara steps out, anger flooding him at the absence of the bump. He can feel his teeth lengthing and he's trying to fight it back, but the bump... His father is at his side suddenly, a strong hand on his shoulder, pushing calm towards him. Sara is rummaging around in the back seat, pulling something... Derek's mothers hand lands on his other shoulder as his breath catches.

She pulls out a small bundle and the anger leaves him immediately. His wolf humming in pleasure. _Mine_. It growls. Sara approachs the family now gathered around the youngest Hale and kneels carefully. "Derek. This is Eoghan." She speaks softly. The many in the pack before her begin to weep silently, knowing that the name is something held dear to Sara's kind and is never spoken to those not trusted. Derek doesn't even notice the emotions in the air. All he cares about is laying eyes on the being in the bundle of silky looking blankets. "Eoghan. This is Derek." 

Derek is nearly vibrating with excitement as the woman's pale hands pull back the blanket hiding the infants face. Derek's world stops, he can't even breathe. The perfect, chubby, pale face is the only thing he can see. Something changs. Nothing matters. Nothing matters anymore except the delicate baby before him. He knows something significant was happening but he can't quite understand it. "Mine." He whispers, his eyes glowing blue, stroking the feathery soft skin of the baby's cheek. " _Mine_." Marie can't keep her eyes from spilling tears.

Sara looks up at the precious connection that was taking place, her eyes full of tears and smils at Derek's parents. "Would you like to hold him?" She whispers, looking back at her sons little mate. Derek's eyes are still glowing as he looks up at her.

"Yes."

The pack and the Stilinski's move into the large house, congratulations being exchanged with handshakes and hugs. Marie sets her youngest in a large, comfortable chair, pushing pillows between him and the arms of the chair. Sara places her son into his waiting arms after giving him instructions on how to hold the baby. Derek holds Eoghan as if he is holding the worlds most fragile and precious treasure, whispering to him gently and caressing his face softly.

"I've never seen him like this." Greg whispers to his wife, gently squeezing her hand.

"I know." She murmers back from behind her hand. The pack stands there, silently watching the two bond until Laura demands to be allowed to hold the baby.

"Mine!" Derek growls at his sister, turning to shield his tiny mate from her.

"Derek Hale! You let me hold baby Eoghan! You can't hog him!" She stomps her foot angrily.

"Stiles!" He growls back at her gently.

"Stiles? Sara questions softly.

The littlest Hale nods. "Stiles. He likes it. Don't you, Stiles?" He whispers, stroking the baby's face again. Eoghan coos back as if agreeing with him.

Sara and John laugh. "We can call him Stiles, don't you think, Darling?"

"Stiles sounds wonderful." Sara agrees with her husband. "Stiles sounds perfect."

#

"Derek! How wonderful to see you." Sara smiles at the six-year-old on her doorstep, opening the door fully and granting the boy access.

"Hello Mrs. Sara." He passes her quickly, his backpack sliding from his shoulders, heading to the kitchen where he can hear Stiles heartbeat coming from. The small woman laughes lightly and shuts the door, heading for the phone, knowing Derek had probably run from school again to see her son.

"Hi Marie. Yes, he's here again. It's alright." She places the phone back on the base and walks into the kitchen, beaming at the sight of the little werewolf feeding her son Cheerios. "Derek, would you like a snack?"

"Yes, please." He replies, eyebrows scrunching up. Sara hums as she slices up an apple and places it on a plate. The little Hale had a slightly angry and aggravated look about him at all times, except in the presence of Stiles. Then he looked so blissful you could hardly tell he was the same boy. It was magic to her eyes.

#

"I don't want to play tag!" Derek snarls. The eight-year-old pushs his sister away from him, turning back to his drawing.

"Come on, Der! You never wanna do anything 'cept draw and read!" Laura whined.

"Get Tabitha or Henry to play. I'm busy." He grunts, thankful he finally had younger cousins to distract Laura. 

"Fine. You suck anyway." She sticks her tongue out at him and runs to find the little ones. Derek breathes a sigh of relief and continues working on his masterpiece. He sits there for twenty minutes until he hears the approach of a familiar Jeep turning into the driveway. He waits until he can hear the two different heartbeats before jumping up and running to the door. Once he hears them get out of the car, he walks calmly out the door.

"Hi Stiles! Mrs. Sara." He greets them.

"Derek!" Stiles shouts happily, running into the eight-year-olds open arms. Immediately the four-year-old begins babbling, hopping from one subject to the next then back again with a speed that amazes the little werewolf, hands gesturing wildly the entire time.

Derek's frown was gone from the moment he saw his tiny mate, feeling peace settle into his core, soothing his forever-grumpy wolf. "What do you want to do today?" He asks gently.

Stiles face crumples as he thinks about it, tongue escaping the side of his lips. "Let's play tag!" He shouts finally, giving a little jump.

Derek grins. "Okay. We can play tag."

"Mom!" Laura wails from the backyard, overhearing the entire exchange.

#

Derek is ten years old when his father begins teaching him what the word 'Mate' means. Derek doesn't really get it, but since he wants to be around Stiles forever, he figures he doesn't really need to get it all that much.

#

"Derek..." Stiles is staring at the ground, feet dangling from the swing, not quite tall enough for his feet to touch. The twelve-year-old stifles a whine that wants to escape from the sorrow he can feel surrounding his mate. It seems as if the boy is always sad these days and there is nothing that he could do to help. Sara is very sick. His parents and the pack have spent endless days searching the forest; trying to find something they won't tell him or Laura about. It seems like everyday they get even more desperate than the day before and it scares him.

"What is it Stiles?" He asks quietly from his swing when the eight-year-old doesn't continue.

The eight-year-old sniffs before looking up at him. "Will you ever leave me?" He asks, his eyes full of fear. "Mom says she might have to leave soon and that me and my dad can't go with her. Are you gonna leave too?" Derek can smell the tears on the air and he has never felt so helpless.

Derek jumps of his swing and pulls the younger boy into his arms. "Never. I will never leave you, Stiles." He breaths in his mate's distraught scent and fights the urge to nuzzle him. "I will always be here for you." He vows as Stiles finally begins to cry. "Always."

#

Fout months after Sara's death, Derek is still trying to keep Stiles together without being over-bearing, but it is getting harder for him to be around his mate. His body is changing and he can't handle being around the boy he wants to protect from everything. He is fourteen and he is cursing nature. Stiles is in so much pain and he can't be around him as much as he wants to be, _needs_ to be, because of the changes he's going through.

Derek howls angrily and slams himself into a tree, trying to calm himself down. The last thing Stiles needs is someone, someone that is supposed to always be there, always love him, and comfort him in his time of need, pulling away from him because of _hormones_. He howls in agony, remembering the hurt and confusion surrounding the ten-year-old when he'd pulled away from him,  _ran_  away from him, earlier.

His mother and father are begging him to be patient, to understand that nothing he can do will make his hormones calm until they have raged and changed his body on their own time. They assure him that Stiles will understand. It doesn't make him feel any better.

#

Derek is fifteen when he destroys his entire life. He just wanted to take the egde off his raging libido... He didn't mean for it to happen. But it did. He killed his entire family. He's sitting in the chair in front of John Stilinski, shaking in rage, holding onto Laura like he'll float away if he lets go. His sister is sobbing on his shoulder. There is so much pain and confusion in the air that it's chocking him, but he just sits there. 

John stares at the kids he's know for a long time, reeling in the loss of the family that helped carry him through the death of his wife. Derek seems to be in shock. He won't respond to a single word he says. 

Derek is trying his damndest to hold himself together when the door to the office flies open with a crash and Stiles stumbles in. His eyes stare at the Hales then turn to his dad so slowly. John nods once and Stiles shakes his head, his mouth falling open. "It's true, isn't it?" He whispers, his voice cracking. When his dad nods again, the eleven-year-old throws himself at Derek, wrapping his arms around him, crying the tears that Derek can't. John pulls Laura to the side, giving the two some space. 

The werewolf's heart cracks when the door shuts. He knows he can never touch Stiles after what he's done. He knows he has to get away from his mate. He inhales his scent deeply before pushing the younger boy away from him. "D-Derek? It-"

"Don't touch me." He snarls, fighting the urge to rush to Stiles when the boy flinches away from him. "Don't ever touch me again!" He roars, the anger he feels at himself flowing into his voice. "Get away from me." He snarls. Stiles just stares at him, shock making him look too young... So young. "Go!" He screams. The boy bolts from the room, tears flowing freely down a shocked and scared face and his wolf howls in agony, trying to pull him from the chair and run after the boy who holds his heart so completely.

A part of Derek shatters and leaves him. He can never be with Stiles. Ever. "I'm sorry, Eoghan."

#

Derek never wants to return to Beacon Hills, but then Laura goes missing after going back and he has no choice.

As soon as he enters the city limits, he can feel the familiar bond he thought was gone forever tugging at him. He feels less empty. Less... broken. Derek nearly has a heart attack when he sees his mate again for the first time.

The first time he sees Stiles again, he feels whole in way that he hasn't in a very long time. The sixteen-year-old still smells like Derek remembers, human infused with too much of the forest and sunshine for it be anything but his natural scent. Derek wants to hold him.

He doesn't.

He wants to howl in pleasure when Stiles speaks his name for the first time in what feels like forever.

He doesn't.

He can feel the anger and hurt directed at him when he constantly shows up in the boys life, but he ignores it and acts as if they never had a history. He ignores everything and keeps up the angry front he's had since that day in the Sheriffs office since he knew he could never have Stiles. He isn't hurt when Stiles radiates nothing but hate at him when they're alone together, when he's blamed for murders, when he's running for his life because he knows he deserves it for what he did. He continues to push Stiles away, hold him at arms length, no matter what his mate does for him, because it's what he needs to do to never hurt Stiles again. But now that he's back, he can't leave the boy alone. He knew what would happen if he came back to Beacon Hills.

 

And the pull of his mate will not allow him to leave again.

#

When Scott McCall is first turned, he notices something odd about his best friends scent. Something he can't put his finger on. Stiles smells like the woods with the normal "human" scent wrapped around it, nothing like the rest of the student body. He opens his mouth to mention it, but then Allison smiles at him from across the room and the thought escapes, never appearing again.

Isaac Lahey vows to pay more attention to Derek's training when the Stilinski kid walks by him and he catches the smell of warm honey too powerful to have been consumed and not enough of a human scent.

Erica Reyes is angered by her inability to get scenting down. She was sure she'd had it until Stiles sat next to her and the scent of warm summer rain is too over powering to fully latch onto the guys scent.

Warm, moist soil is what Vernon Boyd gets from Stiles Stilinski. He doesn't find a reason to ask questions. He's a werewolf. There's probably something else out there and if the guy doesn't want to share, that's his deal.

Stilinski smells like warmed flowers and nectar. Jackson Whittemore doesn't fucking care.

Not only does Allison Argent find Scott's friend Stiles funny with the perfect blend of sarcasm, she can't help smelling subtle hint of perfectly ripened fruit when he's around. Eventually she'll get around to asking about it.

Danny Mahealani wonders briefly about Stilinski's cologne and how the hell he found one that perfectly captured sun warmed wood.

Stiles annoys the hell out of Lydia Martin. For no reason other than the fact he constantly smells like warm brown sugar and it makes her crave sweets.

Derek can't understand why his pack hasn't raised questions about how Stiles must smell to them, but he chalks it up to them not having a great Alpha to learn from.

#

Eventually Derek is able to pull his pack of misfit teenagers together thanks, in large part, to Stiles constant interference. The teens never in agree on a single thing and every meeting nearly erupts in a fight. Stiles is always the one to pacify the group, his anger at Derek nearly gone by the time the face the Kanima at the pool and he can feel how deeply the teen is trying to fight the urge to trust the Alpha. When the beast is driven out and Jackson is saved, the sixteen-year-old seems to only have a small shred of hate left for the twenty-year-old and trusts him without question, despite his better judgment. It makes Derek's wolf huff in contentment, trying to convince him that it's okay, that he cannot fight a mate bond. Derek refuses to accept this. The bond will not allow him to leave Stiles again, but he will not claim him as a mate.

He can't.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd hoped to have this story finished before season three started. That's not going to be happening. Also, I have to note, I'm pretending that I've never heard any season three spoilers so this fic won't be addressing any. Haha. I live in a world of denial.
> 
> Another note. The prologue has been fixed. Mostly rewritten... It's been completely redone. Long story short, I write on one computer, post on another. They hate each other so I had to recall the prologue when I wanted to post it.

"No!" Stiles screams, flying through the mess of Lamia around him, swinging his knife around wildly, trying his hardest to get to the spot he had last seen Derek standing. His brain goes into overdrive, flitting around to come up with reasons he couldnÕt have actually seen what he thought heÕd seen, the slashing of pale claws, the red blood. His heart slams violently into his ribs over and over, and he fights to keep his calm while fighting his fucking hardest. He staggers as a sharp, blinding hot pain erupts at his hip, forcing him to hiss. Stiles pulls his hand back and drives his knife into the eyeless and nose-less face attached by its teeth to his side. The thing screeches and drops off of him, wiggling on the ground before giving a single spasm as it dies. The Lamia around the forest clearing screech with hunger, all turning towards the bleeding seventeen-year-old, excited by the smell of human blood.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouts from somewhere behind the frightening amount of paper white, wrinkly skinned beings. Stiles ignores the sounds of the pack arriving and pushes forward, one goal in mind. Arrows fly from behind him, dropping the demons out of his path, spraying him with blue-black blood. He knows he should be heading for safety. He knows it. But he can't. Not if what he'd seen had actually happened.

_It couldn't have._ His brain supplies. _I just got him back_. Stiles fights harder. He needs Derek to be okay. He fucking _needs_ it. He slams another Lamia down with his body, jumping to his feet and stomping on its head within a second, trying his damndest to keep his panic from consuming him. It eases off of as he hears his Alpha snarl and he laughs a little hysterically, dispatching another demon as he hears the pack tearing their way to him.

He spins around and swinging his knife up as a hand lands on his shoulder. Erica grins as she catches his arm before his connects. He nods back at her and turns to get back to fighting to Derek. The blonde grabs his wrist and yanks him back. "We've got to get you out of here."

Stiles yanks away from her loose grip. "Sorry, can't do that." He responds with a grin of his own. He runs towards the large group that surrounds the Alpha. He still can't see him. Panic is coming back. The air is knocked out of his lungs as he's slammed into a tree, his neck being crushed under the white demons unnaturally large hands. With a snarl, Erica jumps onto its back, golden hair flying as she rips its head off and throws it away.

"You are a golden warrior goddess." Stiles gasps from where he'd crumpled at the base of a tree, kicking lamely to get the bloody body off of his legs. Erica smiles prettily before turning back to the fight, defending her human packmate while he tries to get his breath back.

"Where's Derek?" Isaac asks, coming to a stop in front of the exhausted teen. Stiles accepts the hand extended down to him and lets himself be pulled up, turning to the horde that is still keeping the Alpha from view.

"He's-" The body of a Lamia snaps against the tree above Stiles and he's spun away from it by Isaac before the demon crashes down on him. He fights the nausea from the too-fast-for-humans move, shrugs off Boyd's hand and watches as the big black wolf bursts through the line blocking him from the rest of his fighting pack. He's dripping red from wounds that Stiles could not see and gushing the red liquid from the wounds he can. The Alpha snarls and pack howls in response, fighting with more strength than before.

Derek crushes a Lamia's head in his massive jaws and rushes towards Stiles, taking out every demon that stands between him and the human. Scott yanks his friends down and an arrow smacks into the faceless face of one just behind him. Stiles can see every member of his pack now; the numbers that had been so over-whelming for just the two of them are not enough to challenge the entire pack. We can win this. Stiles thinks, trying to cover the small opening the pack left around him. _We can win this._

Something drops between him and the tree and he can feel it more than he can hear it. He's turning when suddenly there's a hole in him that wasn't there before, a long fingered hand in his back that shouldn't be there, sharp claws protruding from his chest. It doesn't hurt, it feels weird, it's enough to make Derek turn his back to his opponents and stare at Stiles with a frightened expression that the teen thinks looks a bit funny on the face of a wolf. And then he can feel it. He's hurt. He's hurt really fucking bad. The pain burns though him, throbbing with each beat of his heart. The demon with the hand running through him is the only thing keeping him standing, the pain so sharp he can't move at all, makes it hard to answer the shouts of the pack around him.

He stares at his Alpha, he tries so hard to keep his face from crumpling in pain. Stiles is pretty sure he's going to die. There's just too much pain and he can't get enough air into his lungs. The black wolf before him is roars and charges for the Lamia just inches from sinking its long, sharp teeth into Stiles' neck. That's when they close in. That's when the remaining Lamia grab the Alpha, distracted by his dying packmate, push their claws in and pull. The forest is filled with an unearthly shriek as the wolf is pulled apart, the snap of a spine far too loud in the battlefield, and then he lies silent, bleeding, open and broken.

Stiles' pain is gone as he's flooded with shock and rage. "DEREK!" He's sure he screams, but he can't hear it. He jams his knife into the Lamia holding him and it drops like a stone before his wrist snaps forward sending his knife sailing into the face of one of the demons standing over the Alpha's now torn, human body, dropping it as well. The betas fly across the clearing, their fury pushing them to tear through the Lamia trying to escape. Stiles kneels beside Derek, hands hovering over the wounded Alpha, and, though he tries to keep them steady, they shake violently. "Shit.' His eyes burn and he really wants to cry, but he doesn't let himself. You should never have to see the intestines of someone you trust, respect... used to love more than anything. The pain in his body has nothing to do with his wounds. He's trying to keep from vomiting, trying to push back the panic attack he can feel rising within him. "Shit shit shit shit. Man, you're totally fine. Use that wolfy bullshit and patch yourself up, your puppies are taking care of the last of them. You're going to be just fine."

Derek's lips move, like he's trying to talk but doesn't have the air to get it out. The pack is suddenly around them, Isaac whining pitifully, all of them dropping to their knees, unsure of what to do and, even though he's human, Stiles can feel their panic and fear. It really isn't helping his fight against the numbing attack he can feel coming on. Derek's too pale, lips still working slowly, until it finally a word escapes as a sigh. "Eo... ghan..." Stiles knows the werewolf is going to die.

Anger fills the teenager, a boiling rage that needs to be released before it bursts and consumes him. He's screaming before he knows it, fingers digging into the cool dirt of the forest floor. He's screaming his rage and sorrow to the Earth, his pain of losing almost everyone he has ever held dear. Screaming and screaming, the betas scramble back, covering their ears against Stiles' fury and something crackles in Stiles, like lightning, and he can feel it driving down into the Earth.

He can feel it being answered.

The forest quiets and an orb of soft green appears in a flash of white, blinding the betas momentarily. Stiles tries to pull up his anger, ready to fight this new creature, but the anger is gone. It's completely gone. The orb twists and turns, releasing a gentle mist that pushes a feeling of peace into Stiles, taking the pain from the wound in his back completely away. He watches from the corner of his eye as it touches the pack, each falling to one knee as it swirls around their ankles. The once orb pulses, flashing again. Stiles eyes take a moment to feel the pain and when he can see again, a tall lanky woman stands before him and his dying Alpha.

She looks odd and yet absolutely perfect. Her limbs are far too long and too skinny, her face too long and angular, mouth too wide, nose too small, eyes too large, ears long and deeply pointed. And yet it all works so wonderfully that Stiles breath caught in his throat. She is covered in a wispy gown that looks too delicate to be real, held to her thin, tall body with vines and leaves that look as though they are actually growing on her body, a body that is a soft shade of green, gazing at him with eyes the color of the sun shining through brand new, bright green spring leaves. "Eoghan." She smiles down at Stiles, dipping her head in a bow, her voice like the sigh of the wind.

"Who are you?' Stiles' mouth pushes the words out before he can think about it. "How do you know my name?"

"Do you wish to save his life?"

"Yes." He responds quickly, forgetting his earlier questions.

"You do not even know the cost, young one."

"I don't care." His heart is beating so fast it's making him dizzy, just hearing that he might be able to save Derek... "I don't care."

"I must tell you, though." She smiles. "To save this wolf, you need to give up your human soul."

"Will I become a monster? Will I die?"

"Does that change your answer?"

"No. Just curious."

She smiles down at him and brushes his face with her long fingers. "No, young one. You will be pure. But, if you give your humanity up, you will be in a pain that you cannot imagine right now."

"I don't know if anything can be worse than this." He murmurs, staring at the dying werewolf in front of him, his blood seeping into the dirt, memories of who Derek once was flitting through his mind at a rapid pace.

She cups his face with her cold, bony hands, looking into his eyes so deeply that it makes him tremble for every sin that he has ever committed, positive she can see them all. "You will be in intense pain for a week and when it passes you will be very weak for some time. While your light has not bonded with your human soul, it has been with you since conception. It is a part of you and you will feel its absence for a long time." She glances down at the nearly dead werewolf at her feet. "But this may not be the case." Stiles raises an eyebrow at that but she just shakes her head. "Once this has been done, it can never be undone. Your Mother's blood will never allow it. Do you understand what this means, Eoghan?"

Stiles glances at Derek, reaching for his hand before answering, listening to the pack whimpering behind him, as if they are unable to open their mouths and warn him against what he is about to do. "Could you hurry this up please?"

The green being smiles gently and Stiles takes a deep breath. The hands leave his face and plunge into his chest painlessly. He waits for the pain, only feeling mildly uncomfortable as he feels the hands swirl within him. Then it feels like something has snapped inside of him, like he's being twisted and torn into two pieces, a pain too intense to become numb towards. Stiles is clenching his teeth, trying to keep from screaming, trying to keep the pack from retaliating, though he knows they can feel it on the air. It feels like his bones are cracking and resetting over and over again, snapping the muscles around them and mending them just to repeat it. The organs within him feel as though they're melting and sizzling in acid, liquefying. Stiles wants to scream now, but he can't force his jaw open. His eyes feel close to bursting and he's fighting the darkness that has begun to creep into his vision by the time the being pulls her hands out, a pale red mist in cradled carefully.

She pushes it down into Derek, the two halves seal together almost instantly, blood retreating back into his body, not a trace of it left in the dirt around him. Stiles waits until light green eyes snap open before finally giving into the dark, able to hear his own scream before it swallows him.

+

The sound of Stiles' scream snaps Derek into focus, jumping into a crouch, fangs bared, ready to kill the Lamia he remembered seeing behind the teen. Instead heÕs greeted to the sight of his betas kneeling, whimpering pathetically, fazing from wolf to human as they fight their invisible bonds. Derek turns and crouches over Stiles' body, roaring at the being even taller than him. She only smiles serenely at him. "Release my pack." He snarls, feeling as if he's doing something wrong, old lessons tugging on his memory, trying to get him to pay attention to them. She bows her head and the green mist disappears. The pack leaps to their feet, moving between the unconscious Stiles and the being, bodies low, ready to spring into action.

"He must be brought outside every morning as the sun peeks over the hills and brought in just as it touches the western horizon. Lay him in the sun, let him touch the nature in a safe place where he can be watched and cared for. With the adjustments his body is going through, he's very vulnerable. Never leave him alone at night when the Blue Ones come out to play."

"What did you do to him?" Scott asks, his confusion, frenzied and unfocused, affecting Isaac and Erica standing beside him.

"I did as he asked. I pulled his human soul from him and gave it to his Alpha, saving the life of his Dear One. It was something only he could have done, something only he could have chosen." She turns her eyes back to Derek and smiles. "When he wakes, do not allow him to eat anything. For four days he must only consume fresh milk that has been lightly honeyed or pure water. To give him anything else can endanger his life. After these four days are up, provide him fruits, vegetables and freshly baked bread. But be cautious. Only give him things of the Earth, to give him a fruit that has been altered by the humans is akin to giving you wolfsbane. It won't kill him the first time, but it will make him sick and any subsequent times will bring him closer to death.

"I pray you care for this young one well." She dips her head in a small bow and turns away from them.

"I don't understand. If you took his human soul... What is he?" Lydia questions softly.

The being turns back to the pack, her smile gone. "If he is not human, would you care for him less? Should I take him with me?"

The wolves snarl at her, pushing in closer to hide Stiles from her view, the humans raising their weapons. "Try and take him." Derek's eyes flare crimson, his betas unable to keep their eyes from glowing as well.

The being shakes her head as her large smile returns. "Do not fear. I would never take him from his Dear Ones. He cannot survive what he is about to go through without you." She speaks as if addressing the entire pack, but her eyes hold Derek's for a moment before turning to the redhead standing on the fringe of the group, ring knives still half raised. "And he, lovely child, is now what his mother was. He is now a full blood Woods Pixie." The words settle into the pack, looks disbelief and realization settling on the faces of the pack so young it breaks the beings heart.

"He's... a faery? This... This explains so much." Jackson whispers in shock, cringing as Lydia's hand thumps him in the back of his head.

"Who are you?" Danny asks, trying to absorb what he's seen and heard in the last fifteen minutes.

The being holds her head high, an air of authority suddenly surrounding the beautiful green woman. "I am a Green Lady. I watch over the little Fae that have been left too soon by the ones meant to raise and teach them. I am their guardian, one who shows only when they truly need me." Her head turns to the south, eyebrows creasing. "I am needed elsewhere, dear children. If you should have any questions about young Stiles' care or development, ask the forest and they will be answered." She bows again, deeply this time, smiling fondly before turning from them once more and disappearing in a pop of green dust.

The pack stares at the spot for a few moments before turning to the unconscious body of their packmate. The pale boy was still covered in blood; though the wound the Lamia had given him before it's brethren had pulled Derek apart is completely gone. "A pixie..." Danny breathes, a smile on his face, pulling the bolt from his crossbow.

"A pixie." Boyd responds, laughing slightly.

Derek fights the urge to press his face into the hollow of Stiles neck as he pulls the boy into his arms, standing before his awed pack. "Lets get him home."

#

"We've got to tell the Sheriff." Derek speaks quietly, eyes never leaving the stupid pixie lying in the sun before him. The pack ignores him, all unwilling to leave Stiles' side for even a moment, though Danny and Lydia had run into Derek's new house to grab their bags and are bent over big, dusty books and their laptops, reading up on the Fae. Erica is laying beside Stiles, gazing at him in wonder, blonde hair fanning out around her, glowing in the sunlight like a radiant halo. Scott is sitting on his friends other side with Isaac leaning with his back against Scotts, scanning the forest with suspicious eyes. Boyd and Jackson are standing beside Derek, though the Alpha knew that the silent wolves were also watching for trouble.

Scott is the only one to speak up and actually acknowledge that Derek had spoken. "Would Stiles want that? I mean it's been almost a year since I was turned and he just told his father about werewolves."

The Alpha sighs. "We can't keep this from him, Scott. He probably knew his wife was a pixie, I don't think it should be too much of a shock to discover his son is one as well." The beta growls and Derek's eyes flash in warning.

"Cool it boys." Lydia snaps from her place at Stiles' feet.

"Why don't we just wait until Stiles wakes up then get his opinion. It is his decision." Boyd responds, speaking for the first time since they'd returned from the clearing.

Danny frowns. "Do we have the right to keep this from the Sheriff? I mean it is his son."

Isaac turns towards the rest of the pack, eyes nervous, not enjoying it when his little family fights. "What would Stiles do?" He questions softly.

"If Stiles doesn't contact his dad, he's going to come out here anyway." Jackson pipes up.

"You know he wouldn't want his dad to worry." Danny sighs, flipping through his raggedy tome.

"What would we tell him?" Scott throws out, face crumpling into confusion. "What could we say that would make sense about what happened?"

"The truth?" Boyd ventures.

Erica shushes them all gently. "Listen." She whispers. The wolves instantly shut their mouths, searching for what Erica is hearing. _Thump th-thump. Thump th-thump. Thump-th-thump-thump-th-thump-thump-th-thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_. "It's his heart." Her panicked eyes lock onto Derek's. His eyes sweep around the pack to see the same frantic look in each of his betas eyes.

"What's going on?" Danny finally asks, his voice troubled from the faces he can see.

"His heart." Boyd answers, walking to Stiles side. "It's racing."

Lydia moves closer to her unconscious friend, trying to calm herself enough to remember her first aid lessons. "Is he okay?" Her lip trembles.

"He's fine." Derek radiates calm to his betas. "Her heartbeat was much faster. It's going to keep climbing.' He keeps his hand from reaching out to the stupid boy he knows as his mate. After all that he'd done to him... he still...

"Whose heartbeat?" Lydia asks, eyes locking onto his.

The Alpha sighs softly. "His mothers."

The pack stares at him in confusion, their panic fading away slowly as they all pull in closer, placing at least a hand on Stiles lifeless body, as if trying to break through his coma-like state and let him know that they are near. Derek finally lets himself go and places a hand on the boys face, caressing minutely. Stiles pale lips seemed to tilt into a smile at the contact, though Derek knew that that couldn't be.

#

They follow the Green Lady's instructions carefully, placing Stiles in the clearing next to the trees by Derek's spacious new house, just as secluded as the Hale house had been, after the battle and bringing him in that night before the sun disappears while Scott calls the Sheriff to let him know that the pack will be staying over at Derek's for a few days and that Stiles would call him when he got the chance. Derek feels like a fool for not asking who the 'Blue Ones' were. The betas take turns watching over Stiles in the night, one beta and Derek standing beside the unconscious boy all night long.

It's only the second day when Derek notices the difference in Stiles weight. He wants to believe he's just being paranoid, but when he lays him in the grass, Erica frowns. "He looks smaller." She reaches down and picks him up. "He feels lighter." Derek is already walking to the edge of the forest before she can turn her worried eyes toward him.

The Alpha stands before the tree line, questioning his sanity momentarily, before striding into the thick shade of the trees. He opens his mouth, closes it, frowns and repeats the process a few times before finally growling lightly. "Stiles is losing a lot of weight. Is something wrong?" He waits for a moment, feeling more and more ridiculous as the time passes.

He's just about to walk out of the woods and pretend the whole thing had never happened when the wind picks up. " _Pixies have no need for human muscles_." The wind sighs, in a voice that isn't a voice, but the clashing of leaves and groaning of branches. " _He will continue to grow smaller, muscles disappearing, magic growing_." It hums before the wind dies off slowly, leaving the Alpha a little spooked. He leaves the trees and approaches Erica and the sleeping pixie. Her eyes are wide with an edge of fear he knows she won't admit. He knows she heard it as well.

The pack gathers around Stiles as they wake, conversations hushed, hands touching their packmate casually. The air is less tense than the day before, the pack lounging around in the grass, the sun warming their skin, conversations light, laughter all around. Derek feels so at peace and he wonders how it seems to come so easily to the werewolves that spend most of their time fighting without Stiles to break them up.

"It's always been like this, hasn't it?" Scott speaks up, breaking the casual conversation and addressing the pack as a whole.

The pack turns to the shaggy brunet, questioning looks on every face. Scott just stares back at them and waits for someone to answer his question. Finally Isaac sighs. "What has always been like what, Scott?"

The werewolf frowns. "Stiles has always been a... well, you know."

"Yeah. I'd probably say since birth." Jackson's face crumples into that old condescending look that is usually pointed towards Scott and Stiles. Though it has appeared less frequently as his time in the pack has lengthened.

Scott growls lowly, stopping only when Derek glares very pointedly at him. "I meant, he smells different, but the same, but different." The Alpha pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, fighting a groan when the rest of the betas lean in and inhale Stiles' scent deeply. The human part of his scent had disappeared before they had reached the house after the meeting with the Green Lady. Apparently only he had noticed.

"He smells the same to me." Danny finally speaks. The only other human member of the pack, Lydia, nods in agreement. "Like wood that has been warmed by the sun for years."

"Warm brown sugar." Lydia adds, shaking her head at Danny's description. The Alpha's brow furrows.

"He smells like that to you guys?" Scott asks, his face still conveying his confusion. The humans nod. "And he always smelled like that to you?"

"Yes." Lydia confirms while Danny nods again.

The pack sits silently, confusion on their faces. Derek finally speaks, staring down at the pixie at the center of their loose circle. "Stiles has always smelled like nature with a splash of human. The human part is gone."

"I just thought I was shit at scenting." Erica grins, stroking Stiles arm.

#

"He's too light even for his size!" Scott screams at Derek on the third day, anger rolling off him in waves so strong that they make Isaac whimper.

The Alphas eyes burn crimson, furious that he can't will Scott into submission. "I already told you what they said. If you have a problem with it, take it up with them!" The beta snarls and takes off into the woods, shouting his question to the trees.

"Hello!" He roars angrily. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He screams after a moment when the trees don't respond, reaching back to slash at a tree before his arm is caught in a tight grasp.

"You need to give them a minute to respond." Isaac whispers, trying to soothe his friends anger. Scott stands there, staring at the other beta; chest heaving, pain and anger buzzing around him like a thick fog. The two stay there for a moment, just staring at each other before the wind kicks up.

" _Human bones are thick, strong enough to withstand the weight_." The eerie cracking of branches and rustling of leaves answer in their voiceless voice, forcing the hair on their necks stand at attention. " _Pixie bones are hollow, strong enough to withstand their weight but light enough to float on the air_." The wind fell then, leaving nothing but the gentle summer breeze and the two cowering betas behind.

"I never wanna talk to trees again." Scott whispers, a violent shudder rocking his frame. "Never."

#

It's the fourth day when Boyd finally brings something to the packs attention. "Where are we going to get fresh milk?" His eyes sweep over his gathered friends and he fights to keep from shaking his head when all he receives are slightly panicked looks. "Nobody thought about it, huh?"

"Shit." Jackson murmurs, turning to his Alpha.

Lydia jumps to her feet. "I can take care of the honey. That woman from the farmers market gave me her card."

Derek nods. "Danny, find an organic dairy farmer. There should be one in the surrounding area." The teen pulls open his laptop and the Alpha throws his wallet at the strawberry blonde already on her phone. "As soon as you find one, Lydia and Boyd, you two go and get us as much honey as you can and Jackson, see if you can set up a deal with a farmer to deliver fresh milk here daily."

Jackson pulls out his phone and begins with the list of farmers as soon as Danny pulls them up, striking out twice before finally getting one to agree to Derek's request. Lydia gushes her thanks to the woman on her end and is motioning for Boyd to follow when an agonizing scream erupts from Stiles mouth.

Everyone rushes to the pixies side as the teen withers on the ground in a pain so strong that the wolves have to grit their teeth against the feeling rolling off of him. "Shit fuck _shit_!" Curses explode from Stiles mouth as he wiggles out from under their hands. "Don't touch me!" He screams. All hands draw back and Stiles lets out a shuddering gasp. "Where's Derek?" He gasps. Scott grabs his friends hand only to recoil in panic when that makes Stiles scream again.

"Stiles." Derek pushes into the pixies line of sight.

The teen winces and digs his fingers into the Earth. "You ever die again, I'll bring you back and kill you myself." He hisses, tries to grin then groans in pain. "Somebody better tell me what friggin happened."

Erica lays her hand on Stiles shin. The pixie screams again, pulling his leg away from her. The werewolf swallows nervously. "You saved Derek's life." She whispers, wounded by the way her packmate had pulled away from her.

"Someone help me sit up." Isaac reaches out and tries to gently pull him up, but jumps back a foot when Stiles screams again. "I lied, I lied. Nobody touch me." He pants. "Christ on a stick, I can barely move." He rolls onto his side and tries to push himself up only for his arms to give out. Derek reacts on instinct and catches his oddly light mate. Stiles mumbles a thank you when strong hands lay him back down. They both freeze at the same time, their eyes locking onto each others.

"I can touch you." The Alpha mutters. The teen nods back dumbly. "Danny." The muscular brunet walks forward and Derek motions for him to touch the pixie. He looks hesitant but complies when Stiles nods. As soon as his fingers touch the creamy skin of his packmate, Stiles screams again, flinching away from his hand. The remaining pack does the same and each simple touch is met with vocal agony. "Go ask." Derek tells no one. Erica is in the woods before he finishes.

" _The pixie gave something away_." The trees reply. " _The recipient of the gift will be the only one who will not make his blood boil for some time. The human soul given is the only human touch it has known and the pixie blood is comforted by its presence_." The blonde doesn't wait for the wind to die down before running back to her pack.

"It said-"

"The pixie gave something away. The recipient of the gift will be the only one who will not make his blood boil for some time. The human soul given is the only human touch it has known and the pixie blood is comforted by its presence." Stiles repeats perfectly. The werewolves stare at him, knowing that he is placed too far to have heard the reply. "What?" He asks, taking in the faces around him. "The trees were practically screaming it... Wait... Pixie? What? Guys?" The teen begins to panic, glancing around at the startled faces surrounding him. "Gu- Holy shit! What happened to my hands!?" Stiles screams, catching sight of his grip on Derek's arm. "My arms! I've shrunk!" Scott pulls in closer and whines pathetically when he brushes against his friend and makes him curl into himself with a gut-wrenching scream. That just brings the rest of his body to his attention.

"If he's reacting like this, I don't want to be here when he sees his face." Scott mutters.

Unfortunately, Stiles hears him. "My face? Oh my god. What about my face?" Derek throws Scott a glare and the beta looks down at the ground guiltily. "Oh my god, this isn't happening. I need a mirror." Lydia hands one over immediately, placing it in the Alpha's hand so that she doesn't accidentally brush fingers with the panicking pixie. Stiles opens the compact and stares dumbly at his reflection. His eyes are bigger, his mouth a little wider, his nose a smidge more upturned and his skin a shade paler than it used to be. "I look... I look..."

"Adorable." Lydia chips happily.

Stiles groans and shoves the compact back into Derek's hand. "I look like a child! Like a-"

"Little girl?" Jackson supplies and gets smacked over the head by Erica.

"Oh my god this can't be happening. Why is this happening?" The pixie begins to hyperventilate, going rigid in Derek's hands.

"Stiles." Derek warns gently. The teen doesn't seem to hear him at all. "Stiles calm down." Honey brown eyes dart between the faces of the pack and the Alpha. "If you don't calm down you're going to-" Stiles' head flops back and he goes limp in Derek's hands as he faints. "Yeah. That."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of shaping for the background. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them right away. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
